Souvenirs
by Nouni
Summary: OS HGDM tranformée en fic. Lettre de Hermione à Drago, après un drame qui a bouleversé son existence...Venez lire et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. chapitre 3 en ligne: the end! :D
1. Chapter 1

_Chers lecteurs, chères elctrices, j'espère que ce petit OS sur notre couple préféré: Hermione/ Drago vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture!

* * *

_

Mon Ange,

Mon coeur est lourd et ma peine gigantesque en ce jour du 24 Décembre.

Cela fait un an jour pour jour que je ne me réveille plus dans tes bras, que je ne sens plus ta délicate odeur de pin ou encore tes baisers si doux qui me faisaient défaillir...

Si tu savais combien tu me manques. Rien que d'avoir cette pensée, mes yeux se remplissent de larmes intarissables ; mais tu n'es pas là pour les sécher comme tu le faisais autrefois. Je me rappelle que, chaque fois que mes yeux chocolats montraient ma tristesse, tu me prenais dans tes bras, tu me regardais avec tes merveilleux yeux bleu-gris et ce regard doux que tu réservais à moi seule. Tu me chuchotais alors de douces paroles puis tu m'embrassais. L'effet était immédiat: j'avais oublié mes problèmes.

Nous étions différents. « Les contraires s'attirent », ce dicton m'a toujours plu, encore plus quand nous étions ensembles.

Et pourtant, la vie ne nous avait pas épargnés. Toi avec ton père trop violent et ta mère qui ne voulait pas voir les blessures de son fils unique et moi avec mes parents qui m'avaient rejetée après la mort de mon frère, tué par les Mangemorts.

En nous confiant l'un à l'autre, un lien s'est crée et nous ne nous sommes plus quittés, jusqu'à ce jour maudit.

Toi et moi n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble, le Destin 'est chargé de nous séparer.

Notre relation a duré plus d'un an jusqu'à ce que ton "cher" Père découvre ce secret pourtant si bien gardé. Je savais que ce jour arriverait mais il est venu, tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Nous aurions voulu vivre heureux un peu plus longtemps mais c'était un souhait irréalisable.

Alors a commencé l'enfer... Il est venu ce jour-là, en cette veille de Noël que nous devions passé tous les deux. Il te ressemblait tellement mais je savais que ce n'était que physique, oui car cet homme était un être abjecte et cruel, le pire de tous les Mangemorts: le bras droit de « Face de Serpent », comme nous appelions Voldemort pour oublier qu'il pourrait briser nos rêves.

Il s'est avancé et m'a torturée devant tes yeux. Tu étais impuissant, stupéfixé par ton paternel.

Ton visage essayait de rester impassible mais tes yeux te trahissaient, ils reflétaient l'immense souffrance que nous ressentions toi et moi.

Toi parce que tu avais peur pour moi mais aussi parce que les souvenirs envahissaient ton esprit, brutaux, cruels. Et moi, je nous voyais morts tous les deux. En y repensant, peut-être que la Mort aurait été préférable...

Nous étions deux êtres unis dans la douleur mais aussi l'amour.

Alors, à bout de nerfs et pour me protéger tu as crié que tu acceptais. Accepter quoi? De devenir Mangemort, de recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres et de tuer des centaines d'innocents car un "Serpent" fou à lier te l'aurais ordonné.

Toi qui ne voulait pas de maître, toi qui voulait être seul acteur de ton Destin, tu as tout laissé tomber pour la plus belles des choses: sauver la femme que tu aimais. Mais ce que tu ne savais pas, c'est que, au moment où tu as accepté ce pacte avec le Diable en personne, tu m'avais condamnée.

Condamner à être seule toute ma vie, sans toi à mes côtés, ce n'était plus la vie, c'était le supplice d'y être. Tu m'as quittée le soir de Noël, le jour où, un an plus tôt, nous nous étions pour la première fois embrassés sous la branche de gui de la salle commune des préfets.

Tu as fait ta valise, t'es tournée vers moi et tu m'as dit que tu partais le lendemain matin.

Tu m'as alors embrassée et transportée dans ta chambre, c'était notre seule et unique nuit d'amour. Je ferme les yeux, les souvenirs affluent, flous, incertains, par flashs.

Je ne me suis plus jamais donnée à un homme depuis cette nuit-là. Je suis et je resterai à toi, mon Ange.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée ce matin là, j'ai espéré de tout mon coeur que ça ne soit qu'un rêve, que tu étais à mes côtés, paisiblement endormi mais la réalité m'a vite rattrapée et la chaleur qui m'avait envahie s'est envolée, remplacée par la douleur abominable de t'avoir perdue et mon impuissance de ne pas pouvoir te récupérer.

J'ai essayé de me suicider mais une chose m'a retenue à la vie, je ne l'ai appris que une semaine après ton départ et c'est elle qui m'a convaincue de rester, il fallait que je demeure en ce monde, mon Enfer.

Nous sommes le 24 Décembre et un bout de chou nommée Mia Narcissa Granger dort dans mes bras, ne sachant pas que son père est le plus merveilleux des hommes mais aussi l'ennemi public numéro 1, Drago Lucius Malefoy.

Je n'ai pas pu lui donner ton nom et je m'en excuse mais Malefoy est un nom maudit maintenant alors je lui ai donné comme prénoms Mia, comme tu me surnommais, Malicia et Narcissa, le nom de ta mère que tu as tant aimée.

De toi, il ne me reste qu'elle mais c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu ais pu me faire mon Ange.

Qui que tu sois devenu, je sais que, au fond de toi, tu es Mon Dragon, celui que j'ai appris à connaitre et que notre fille admirera à sa juste valeur. Celui qui m'as embrassée sous du gui, qui m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qui m'a sauvée un jour de Décembre, le 24.

Sache juste que je t'aime et que jamais tu ne quitteras mon Coeur car tu es ma vie et que tu m'as donnée l'envie d'espérer en un avenir meilleur où nous vivrons tous les deux.

Puissions-nous nous retrouver dans nos Rêves Bel Ange Déchu.

Ton Hermione, Ta Mia.

* * *

_Verdict? Une seule façon pour que je le sache, REVIEW! )_

_L'Ange Noir des Enfers._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mes chers lecteurs (-trices),**_

_**Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier pour vos nombreuses réponses et encouragements!**_

_**J'ai décidé de continuer cette OS et d'en faire une petite fic' de 4 ou 5 chapitres, selon l'envie et l'inspiration...**_

_**Bref, j'arrête de parler à tort et à travers,**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Ma chère Mia,

Si tu savais combien cette lettre, ces quelques mots de toi m'ont fait plaisir… J'ai l'impression de renaître ; tu es mon oxygène et je me sens de nouveau vivant, comme lorsque tu étais là. C'est comme une trêve, une fragile trêve, dans cette guerre atroce où j'ai tout perdu. Tant de barrières, tant d'obstacles à notre bonheur que je ne parviens pas à compter.

Je n'ai pas de mots pour exprimer combien cette année a été difficile sans toi, sans ton sourire, sans ta présence… Pourquoi la vie est-elle si injuste, pourquoi sommes-nous ce que nous sommes ? Cette phrase remet tout en question. Si je n'étais pas fils de Mangemort, tout aurait été différent : nous aurions vécu ensemble jusqu'à la fin avec notre enfant…

Notre enfant. Je me répète ces deux petits mots inlassablement en me disant que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, un mirage inventé de toutes pièces par mon esprit en quête d'espoir…

Si tu savais comme je suis fier d'être père de ce petit bout, qui plus est avec la femme que j'aime le plus au Monde, celle qui me maintient en vie par une seule pensée : toi. Tu n'as cessé de me manquer depuis ce jour terrible où tout a changé, où tout s'est écroulé pour nous. Je relis ta lettre et l'émotion me submerge à l'idée que tu ne m'aies pas remplacé par un autre ; c'est vrai, tu aurais pu refaire ta vie… Tu le mérites tellement. Mais non, tu restes fidèle à un meurtrier (certes, j'y suis contraint mais je tue. Et ça, c'est un fait). Où trouves-tu le courage de m'aimer encore ?

J'avais rêvé d'une autre vie pour nous deux mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu… Malheureusement.

A l'heure où je t'écris cette lettre, il neige à gros flocons et je suis dehors, crevant de froid mais étrangement serein. La neige me rappelle de nombreux souvenirs comme ce soir magique où nus nous sommes vus comme pour la première fois… Tu te souviens du bal de Noël en sixième année ? Je te vois encore courir dans le parc, ta magnifique robe trainant derrière toi ; les yeux brillant de douleur et de chagrin.

Tu courais pour t'échapper… T'échapper de la vision de cet imbécile de rouquin embrassant une autre fille ; toi qui l'aimais tant à cette époque. Tu filais à toute vitesse vers le lac, où je m'étais assis pour maudire mon père qui voulait diriger ma vie. Puis, tu es arrivée et tu t'es arrêtée à quelques pas de moi, les larmes illuminant ton doux visage et la neige éparpillée dans ta crinière de lionne.

J'ai levé les yeux et lorsque nos regards se sont rencontrés, c'est comme si nous nous comprenions, comme si chacun ressentait la douleur de l'autre. Tu t'es assisse, plus belle que jamais, et le silence s'est installé… Un silence complice qui annonça le début d'une amitié puis d'un amour sans limite. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je remercie Weasley pour m'avoir fait découvrir la femme que j'ai appris à aimer ce soir-là. Sans lui, nous ne nous serions probablement jamais trouvés…

Tu dis être abattue, être malheureuse sans moi mais c'est pour que tu vives, joyeuse et épanouie que je me suis plié aux ordres de mon père, ou plutôt devrai-je dire mon géniteur… Mione, je t'en supplie, relève-toi, vis à nouveau et oublie-moi ; je ne mérite que ça. Ca m'arrache le cœur de te dire ces mots mais jamais nous ne pourrions être heureux ensemble… On nous poursuivra sans relâche et je ne veux pas qu'il soit fait du mal aux deux personnes qui comptent le plus au Monde pour moi. Si j'étais la cause de ta mort, je ne m'en remettrai jamais, sois-en certaine.

J'aimerai tant pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et tarir tes larmes, te serrer contre mon cœur et retrouver ton parfum, t'embrasser et te garder avec moi jusqu'à la fin des temps avec notre fille mais je ne peux pas… Pour toi, pour nous. Un flocon s'échoue sur le papier et noie légèrement quelques mots, ces mots que j'aimerai tant pouvoir te dire tous les jours, ces mots que je retenais auparavant, ces mots dont je n'ai plus peur. Oui, aujourd'hui, je peux crier haut et fort (enfin, pas trop quand même !) que je t'aime plus que tout, que tu es la femme de ma vie, ma raison de survire et que jamais je ne pourrai t'oublier…

Et pourtant, j'aimerai tant te revoir une dernière fois, pour mémoriser chaque parcelle de ton visage, de ton corps. Retrouver l'éclat malicieux de ton regard chocolat, ton nez espiègle, tes petites mains toujours froides et tes cheveux indomptables… Avoir un instant pour nous, un moment rien qu'à nous, loin de cette guerre, ces histoires de camps, ces jeux de pouvoir.

Pendant que je t'ouvre mon cœur dans cette lettre, mon bras me brûle, me rappelant à chaque instant que je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer. Cette marque qui souille mon avant--bras, cette marque qui nous éloigne, cette marque pour laquelle je pourrai mourir si je venais à passer devant un tribunal. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort mais je ne veux pas partir en paria, comme tous ceux qui croient tellement à la soi-disant pureté des sangs et au pouvoir et non à l'amour et au courage de faire ses propres choix…

Je suppose que tu veux également savoir s'il n'y a pas une autre femme dans ma 'nouvelle' vie ?! Laisse-moi te dire que pas une femme, même la plus belle au Monde, ne pourrait te remplacer ni même espérer avoir une place dans mon cœur ; tu le monopolises tout entièrement et je ne vis que par toi, seulement pour toi, pour pouvoir un jour te serrer dans mes bras et tout reprendre à zéro, comme avant.

'Comme avant', je ne peux dire cette phrase car rien ne sera jamais comme auparavant, la guerre change les Hommes et les épreuves aussi. Je sais que ton caractère lui n'a pas changé, d'ailleurs nos joutes verbales me manqueraient atrocement si ce n'était pas le cas ! Comme on a pu s'en balancer des choses en six années de haine ! Des souvenirs me reviennent et j'éclate de rire dans le parc silencieux et vide de toute âme… Tu vois, même si tu n'es pas là, de simples bribes de notre vie me rendent heureux et mélancolique à la fois.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, cette lettre ne sera pas interceptée puisque je fais mon bon petit Mangemort et Celui-qui-ne-veut-pas-crever (tu te rappelles de ce surnom ? Tu l'avais trouvé après que j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père voulant que je rejoigne les rangs de Voldemort…) me fait formidablement confiance.

Je crois t'avoir tout dit. Sache simplement que je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé et que mon âme toute entière te réclame, chaque jour un peu plus que le précédent et encore d'avantage le lendemain…

Mon ange, tu détiens mon cœur.

_Drago._

Ps : Retrouve-moi dans notre endroit favori le 31 Décembre s'il te plait. Fais-moi confiance…

* * *

**_Voili voilou! J'espère que cette suite vous a plu!_**

**_Une seule façon pour que je le sache: une tite review!_**

**_Nouni, là pour vous servir! x)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Avant toute chose, merci à GaBy27, Guymokis, Tonks2606, **__**Nandouillettemalfoy, Drago-hermione, Hermione23-dray32, Laura, AngelSkull, Myym, Catherine Broke, Alexieee, Missgranger, Alex, Maylïn, Mione-osaki pour leur soutien extraordinaire! (oh cette éloge, z'avez vu ?! xD)**_

_**Voila enfin la suite de 'Souvenirs' !! Avec bien sur, la rencontre entre nos deux amoureux et un petit peu d'information concernant le monde sorcier à son état actuel (en bref : en très mauvais état, le pauvre !)**_

_**Et blablabla, rien ne m'appartient (ah bon ?!)…**_

* * *

_**Souvenirs**_

Partie III

C'est aujourd'hui qu'elle allait le revoir… Après un an, une année qui lui avait semblé éternité. Hermione était stressée plus que jamais, et elle ne pouvait faire part de son inquiétude à personne puisqu'elle n'avait pas jugé prudent de révéler à ses meilleurs amis qui était le père de son enfant… Elle savait qu'il y aurait eu des cris, de l'incompréhension et surtout de la rancœur ; surtout venant de Ron qui lui avait demandé par trois fois de l'épouser depuis l'année dernière ! Il n'avait pas semblé comprendre son refus et depuis, leurs rapports étaient assez tendus…

Bien sur, venaient souvent beaucoup de questions concernant sa tristesse refoulée et le manque d'amour dans sa vie mais elle n'avait jamais cédé, se renfermant sur elle-même pour ne plus s'occuper que de sa fille. Elle voyait encore de temps en temps Ginny, qui s'était remis avec Harry à la fin de leur dernière année. Ce dernier s'y était opposé mais qui connaissait Ginny savait qu'elle arrivait toujours à ses fins… Et puis, la plus grande force d'Harry était l'amour et quel sentiment pouvait être plus puissant que celui qu'il éprouvait envers la jeune Weasley ?!

Le combat contre Voldemort continuait maintenant avec plus de rage encore qu'auparavant. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, les Mangemorts se croyaient invincibles et prenaient un malin plaisir à saccager, torturer, violer et tuer sur leur passage ; et puis il y avait la pseudo disparition d'Harry. En effet, tous les proches du survivant avaient aidé à simuler une scène de combat terminant tragiquement par la 'mort' d'Harry ; Hermione se rappelait encore des faux pleurs de Ginny et les lamentations déchirantes qu'elle-même poussait, de vraies comédiennes ! Le lendemain, les gros titres annonçaient _: « Harry Potter, le Survivant est mort ! » « Plus d'espoir pour la communauté sorcière ! » « Tragédie à Londres, la fin de la magie blanche ?! »_

S'ils avaient fait tout cela, c'était pour qu'Harry puisse continuer la quête des Horcruxes paisiblement, sans Mangemorts à ses trousses et à celles de sa famille. Il en avait déjà détruit un : la coupe de Serdaigle, avec l'aide précieuse de Ron et d'Hermione le mois dernier. Depuis, il s'acharnait à trouver l'identité de R.A.B. pour dénicher le médaillon de Serpentard. C'était long et fastidieux mais ils étaient prêts à tout pour ramener la paix dans leur monde.

Alors qu'Hermione sentait le stress monter en elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser mille et une questions : Comment cela va t'il se passer ? A-t-il changé ? Le reconnaitrai-je ? M'aimera-t-il toujours ? Elle était pleine d'incertitudes mais une chose lui semblait sure et certaine : elle le convaincrait de revenir près d'elle et de leur fille, d'abandonner Voldemort… Même si pour cela, ils devraient s'enfuir au bout de la Terre ! De plus, elle avait décidé qu'elle n'emmènerait pas leur fille, Mia, au rendez-vous ; 'beaucoup trop dangereux pensait-elle avec raison…' elle savait que Drago serait déçu mais peu importe, seule importait la sécurité de son unique famille !

Alors qu'elle rêvait des temps meilleurs, avec son âme sœur, un terrible doute la prit soudain : pourquoi, _pourquoi_ n'avait-il pas donné signe de vie depuis tout ce temps ? Pourquoi refaisait-il surface seulement, aujourd'hui, et en réponse à une de ses lettres ? L'avait-il abandonné ? Etait-il vraiment tombé du mauvais côté ? Etait-ce un piège ? Hermione ne savait plus que penser, devait-elle aller à ce rendez-vous ? Elle hésita puis, la peur s'éclipsa pour ne laisser qu'une pensée : elle **devait** y aller, pour lui, pour elle, pour leur fille…

Il avait dit : _« Retrouve-moi dans notre endroit favori le 31 Décembre. Fais-moi confiance… »_ Leur endroit favori. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cet arbre au cœur de Près au Lard où ils se retrouvaient chaque week-end (c'était une idée de Dumbledore que d'autoriser les élèves à s'éloigner un peu de l'école toutes les semaines…) tous les deux. Cet endroit était parfaitement isolé puisque personne n'y mettait les pieds…. Elle se rappelait ce jour merveilleux d'hiver sous cet arbre, assis sur un banc ; le silence régnait comme étouffé par la neige qui tombait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, ils profitaient juste de la présence de l'autre sans en demander plus. Puis, Drago s'était redressé, avait regardé Hermione dans les yeux et avait déclaré avec douceur : « Que penses-tu faire de ton avenir ? » Hésitante, elle lui avait répondu : « Je ne sais pas… et toi ? Quel est ton rêve ? » Il avait souri de ce sourire irrésistible qu'elle seule pouvait voir puis avait murmuré : « Mon rêve, c'est toi Hermione… » Jamais, jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse que ce jour là, il venait de lui promettre un avenir, une raison de vivre.

C'était deux jours avant le drame qui brisa tous leurs souhaits…

Vingt-trois heures sonna dans le lointain. Hermione, comme mue par un ressort, bondit de son fauteuil et chuchota comme pour elle-même : « Bien, il est temps de partir, Drago, ne me déçois pas… » Elle transplana au cœur du petit village de Mme Rosmerta un sourire aux lèvres et parcourut doucement la rue, se remémorant les souvenirs qu'elle avait eu en ce lieu. Soudain, elle Le vit. Son cœur battait la chamade comme au premier jour. Il était tellement beau, les cheveux plein de neige et le regard lointain, signe qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Hermione était soulagée, il était toujours le même : des cheveux or qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, des yeux gris métallique aux doux reflets océan et sa stature toujours aussi impressionnante. Il était comme lors de leur dernier jour, du moins physiquement…

Elle avançait à pas comptés, ne voulant pas que le moment s'arrête, que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve éphémère… Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, il leva la tête et leurs regards se noyèrent, se mélangèrent. Chocolat contre Argent. Il sourit timidement puis, semblant retrouver une vieille habitude, ses lèvres esquissèrent 'son' sourire, celui qu'Hermione avait réussi à faire naitre sur son visage autrefois inexpressif. Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux et celui de sa moitié au creux de son cou. Elle était tellement bien avec lui, elle aurait pu rester des heures dans cette position, à sentir son odeur, se sentant protégée et aimée comme jamais !

Mais comme toute bonne chose a une fin, Drago s'écarta légèrement et les yeux remplis de joie, il ne put que murmurer : « Hermione… Comment ai-je pu vivre si longtemps sans toi ?... »

Cette question sembla être la seule qu'il n'aurait du poser puisqu'elle le repoussa brutalement et essayant de paraître froide, elle demanda d'une voix cassante : « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné de nouvelles avant, Drago ?… Pourquoi ? »

Le regard de l'homme s'assombrit mais refusant de perdre Hermione une nouvelle fois, il déclara en réponse : « Je ne voulais que te protéger, que tu refasses ta vie et que tu sois enfin heureuse. Avec moi, ce n'était pas possible et j'ai préféré coupé les ponts plutôt que te voir souffrir par ma faute… »

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme, incontrôlables et brûlantes : « Une vie sans toi n'en est pas une… J'ai pensé à toi chaque minute depuis ton départ, chaque seconde… »

Emu devant la détresse de la femme qu'il aimait, Drago s'approcha d'elle et doucement essuya ses joues noyées par les larmes, ces éclats d'étoiles, avec son pouce puis, il la serra de nouveau contre lui en chuchotant : « Hermione, je n'avais pas le choix et tu le sais… Je suis tellement malheureux sans toi mais au moins, personne ne te fait de mal. C'est tout ce qui importe pour moi, que tu vives ! »

« Presque tous les jours, un Mangemort essaie de m'assassiner alors que je sois avec toi ou non n'y aurait rien changé… »

Il secoua la tête et soupirant, lui posa une question : « Que doit-on faire ? Que dois-je faire pour récupérer la femme que j'aime plus que tout au Monde ? »

Elle tenta le tout pour le tout : « Quitte-Les… » Son cœur battait la chamade en attente d'une réponse.

Il secoua le menton, comme pour chasser une pensée désagréable et déclara : « Je ne peux pas, ils me tueront, ils te tueront… Je ne peux m'y résoudre ; pour toi, pour notre fille ! »

« Alors rejoins l'Ordre en tant qu'espion ! Drago, nous allons gagner cette guerre, Harry n'est pas mort ! Il continue de détruire les Horcruxes et bientôt, il n'en restera plus et la bataille finale débutera ! Je veux que l'on te blanchisse et que, lorsque tout sera finit, tu connaisses ta fille et que nous vivions enfin heureux tous les trois… Je veux t'aimer, je veux être libre de garder la deuxième moitié de mon cœur ! »

Elle ne voyait pas son visage mais savait que derrière ce silence se cachait une intense réflexion et qu'il cherchait ses mots. Enfin, il releva les yeux et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle vit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il semblait aux prises avec un effroyable dilemme, son cœur déchiré entre deux décisions. Puis, après qu'Hermione lui caressa sa joue tendrement, son regard se fit résolu et se mettant à genoux, il dit : « Ma Mione, que dire après ta déclaration qui me touche en plein cœur ? Ta 'proposition' demande réflexion mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser d'avantage alors que je vais peut-être perdre la femme de ma vie en prenant la mauvaise décision ! Alors oui, je te suivrai, partout où tu iras même si c'est vers la mort ! Je sais que je ne peux pas te promettre la sécurité, la richesse, le mariage mais je peux te promettre qu'une chose sera toujours à toi : mon cœur et mon amour éternel… J'accepte de joindre l'Ordre du Phénix pour gagner cette foutue guerre et pour pouvoir vivre avec toi, mon ange et notre fille. Hermione, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : je t'aime, plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie... »

Il y a des moments où tout mot est inutile.

Il y a des instants où le silence est d'or.

Il y a un temps où le cœur est le seul qui parle.

Et il était enfin venu.

Hermione se hissa sur la pointe de pieds et combla la distance séparant leurs deux visages. Leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser plein de promesses d'amour et d'avenir, Drago la serrant désespérément dans ses bras.

Il revenait du bon côté, Il l'aimait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance sauf elle et lui, s'embrassant comme pour la première fois.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, front contre front. Le regard pétillant, ils se dévoraient des yeux, oubliant tout. Soudain, minuit sonna et ils sentirent quelque chose de froid se glisser dans leur cou. Levant les yeux simultanément, ils regardèrent le ciel.

Il neigeait à gros flocons…

Quelque part, une fusée éclata dans la nuit, célébrant un amour retrouvé…

Un rire cristallin retentit et un 'je t'aime' léger comme une plume fut emporté par le vent.

_**Fin **_

* * *

_**Hum hum…**_

_**Voila, je pense que c'est la fin, enfin qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

_**Pas besoin de quinze mille mots pour ma petite note d'auteur que personne ne lira…**_

_**Votre avis ?**_

_**En espérant (mais alors très fort) que ça vous ait plu, je vous tire ma révérence, **_

_**Nouni**_


End file.
